disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandfather ( KND )
Grandfather (Real Name "Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Sr.") is an extremely powerful and ancient Demonic being who once ruled the world with an iron fist. He is the son and nephew of the Annoying Triplets, when he grew into an adult were kids ruled the earth and was a kid paradise, with everything a kid could want, and adults were put to work or play. But Benedict Wigglestein spanked a child because the child pouted when the adult refused to play horsey after a hard day at work. This brought Aku's attention and offered him power to lead adults to victory in favor of worshipping the Dark Forces and gave Benedict Wigglestein powers and a form we know now as Grandfather. The relations began to dwindle and adults were banished from childland forever. Grandfather lead adults to a new life and they created their own prospering civilization, producing toys, which forced many kids to work to earn money to buy these toys. Grandfather was trained by Dark Specter on Dark magic and leadership of evil, and Clockwerk on immortality. Grandfather was inspired by Dark Specter's United Alliance of Evil, to create his own alliance called the Evil Adults Industries Inc. When the kids went to war and attacked the adults by destroying their coffee, Grandfather gather an entire meeting with adults and gave them far greater numbers and superior weaponry, and defeated the children, so now the adults ruled and Grandfather is king. The children fled to the moon, where they started the KND moon base. Many children, however, missed Earth after a while. Adults too were equally wanting reconciliation, and they created families to give kids a chance where they could live on Earth in equality. But soon Grandfather made rules that kids want to stay on earth, the adults invented Rainbow Monkeys, made the kids brush their teeth, abandoned their hopes and dreams, worship the Dark Forces and committed many other atrocities upon the kids especially making kids work in his tapioca pudding factories. Grandfather invented school, where children's memories are drained so they forget that they were the ones who created the adults. Grandfather was then married and had two sons Monty and Benedict Jr. He also mutated the adulthood virus to add an additional, fatal stage, with which he managed to coerce members of EAI. His membership included slavedrivers, executioners, and more. In the Victorian Era, Grandfather still ruled the world with an iron fist and forced all children to go to school on Monday through Friday and work in his tapioca factories on Saturdays and Sundays even after school. One day, his son, Monty Uno, discovered the Book of KND, led an uprising of children and defeated his evil father by erasing his memories and his powers. which then began the 7th age of the Kids Next Door. After Grandfather lost and Adults no longer in need of service of the Dark Forces, Aku then choose Grandfather's younger son Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Jr. and gave him a form now know as Father. Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:The Dark Forces